


Everyone Needs A Bit Of Comforting

by origamigf



Series: AtsuKita Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Atsumu is struggling with his hybrid server, an unexpected visitor shows up when he's stuck at home.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: AtsuKita Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Atsukita Week





	Everyone Needs A Bit Of Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @danotiel for betaing

“Aah, I can’t seem to get it right!” Atsumu expressed loudly, falling back on the bench to rest. His uneven breathing from the sprints started to slow back to normal as he wiped the sweat off of his face with a dry, refreshing towel. He hated losing more than anything. He hated his serves being caught by the other team. He wanted to make them unable to receive them, to struggle and fear which one it could be. Would it be a jump floater? A strong jump serve? Or both? He needed to make them bow to his will as not only a server, but a setter. It’s been his life-long goal ever since he was a kid, ever since he stole Osamu’s spot as their setter, not that his brother had minded much. He almost seemed disinterested in whatever position he played. It was like it didn't matter what he played, so long as he got to be on the court longer. Atsumu always thought he should have more pride as a player and fight for the coolest spot on the team. 

“You’re trying to combine your jump floaters and serve right?” Hinata asked, smiling brightly like the sun. He wasn’t someone who was always down like Sakusa who constantly made a hit on him. Even for him, Hinata could be too bright sometimes, just like back during their matches against each other. 

“Yeah, I can’t get the hang of it,” Atsumu frowned, taking the water bottle Hinata was offering him. He quickly flicked the cap off, tilting it back to take a drink. Man, he was thirsty. He wondered how Hinata could have so much stamina to match him. Only his brother had been able to do that, even in highschool, not that he was complaining. 

“Is there any way I could help?” Hinata asks, plopping down besides him. He’s a noisy brat, isn’t he? 

“Help me not suck?” Atsumu snorted, practically offended by the notion. “Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no point in draggin’ down the team.” 

“Hmm, say what you want, but we’re here to help you,” Hinata hums, looking at the court as Sakusa lands another tight spike in their practice match. “Even if a serve is a weapon from only yourself, you don’t have to do it alone. It always felt like that with Tadashi-kun.”

‘Tadashi? Which one is that again?’ He tries to recall the friends from highschool that he discusses sometimes. It’s easier to remember them because they were on the team. ‘Oh right, the jump floater ace.’ 

“How exactly did y’all do that?” He asks, curious of how one turns a serve into something you can lead on others for. It’s your own weapon, one that requires no one else, and it’s the deadliest if you’re strong enough. 

“The Yamaguchi Cheer Squad!” Hinata threw his arms out, laughing brightly with that stupid care-free grin of his. Much as he hated to admit it, Hinata was good at cheering him up, whether he knew or not. Maybe it was because his name had ‘sun’ in it. He was able to brighten others, even when they didn’t need to be. 

‘I don’t need to feel better,’ He thought angrily, squeezing his fingers on the water bottle. He stared down at his feet as Hinata babbled on about their jump floater back at Karasuno. ‘I’ll feel better when I get it right, only then.’ 

“Are you just going to stare angrily at the floor or are you going to join us, Atsumu?” Sakusa asked, approaching him as the timeout was called. “Surely, you aren’t one for warming the bench.” 

“Hah?!” He glared at the black-haired man who was practically cool and calm as ice. He hated that about him. He was always collected and had a self-assurance about himself that didn’t reach the levels of joy Bokuto and Hinata feel nor the smugness Atsumu feels in himself at his accomplishments as a player. He knew he was talented and he was strong, but he never was the type to brag or gloat. “Who do ya take me for?” 

“An overeager setter,” Sakusa replied honestly, “If you’re going to try something that you know is going to be fifty-fifty, don’t get angry and overzealous just because of that. It ruins the mood of the game and only adds tension, even in just a practice match. We all know about your undeniable ego, but you have talent. Don’t waste yourself away by focusing on your failures. If you did that, you’d just be lame.” 

Weirdly enough, he understood what Sakusa was saying for once. He wasn’t insulting him, not really, but rather being honest on how he perceived it. He hated he couldn’t find it in himself to fight back or yell that he was, because he wasn’t. Every word he spoke was true and completely founded in reality. Every mistake of a failed serve, he let himself become focused on that and nothing but that. He didn’t count the few ones that had worked successfully, a previous improvement from before, and he focused on where he was lacking rather than the growth he was making as a player. 

He knew it wasn’t a sure thing. He knew that when he practiced it and tried to implement it in games. He knew that, and yet he couldn’t help but feel like he was such a failure, like he didn’t deserve to be on the court. He hated that feeling. He knew he was a good setter and he was a great server before this trial, but he wanted to get better and get stronger. He didn’t want to be stuck in old habits. He wanted to be better than who he used to be. He wanted someone who  _ he  _ could be proud of. 

Right now, he was shaping up like anyone else. He was so stuck in his own head, he couldn’t even see the big picture people were constantly talking about. Man, he feels like a fool. 

‘I want rice,’ He couldn’t help but think as his stomach grumbled. Water was only making him uncomfortable. The practice game had finished, they ended losing by a few points. He hated that, he felt like it was because of him that they lost. 

“Atsumu, you should cool down. You probably overworked yourself, so how about you clean off and head back home to rest?” The coach said with his hands folded over his chest, looking him in the eyes. He looked like he was expecting a fight or a yelling competition by the way his jaw was tense and his shoulders were drawn tight. 

In all honesty, as much as Atsumu had it in him to fight, he didn’t want to. Usually, the court was his safety place. The smell of the gym, the feel of the waxed floor beneath his gym shoes, and the atmosphere of the arena always had made him feel safe and relaxed. It was his oasis. But right now, in this moment, it was a reminder of all that he wasn’t. 

At this moment, he felt like a failure inside this gym and he hated it. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He felt like he was watching the slow replays of all his mistakes on the court today in this match . He couldn’t take it. He wanted to be anywhere else than here. 

“Okay, thanks Coach for your help,” He bowed his body before standing up straight, catching his Coach’s shock in his expression. He made his way to the showers as he passed Hinata by, with that stupid grin on his face as he called out to Sakusa to hit his tosses. 

He’s sure his brother won’t mind if he stops by for a quick meal.

* * *

“Yer still tryin’ with that thing?” Osamu said as he watched Atsumu walk into his establishment. He hated how well his brother could see through him. He didn’t respond, just sitting down at the table closest to him and fell face first. “Oo, bad, huh? Seems like you!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean, you dirty rice cooker?” He grumbled into the polished wooden table that he was undoubtedly dirting. It felt like Osamu had just washed this table based on the coolness of it. Or was it the air conditioner doing it’s work? He had just taken a shower and dried off before coming here, but it still felt way nicer than being sweaty and tired in the gym. 

Although, he was starting to miss it, even when his chest ached remembering all that he done and failed to live up to. 

“Yer lame, isn’t that obvious?” Osamu said with that stupid calm grin of his. He turned his face to the side to glare at his brother. “I bet yer too scared to call Kita-san and complain.”

He blushed at that, trying to bury his face deeper in the table. It did not work. He was right. Kita was always logical and collected in everything he did. He always held a reason behind the things he did and did them accordingly with the same effort and routine every time. He didn’t give up or whine because he sucked, he just kept at it and slowly his skills kept building up. Sure, he wasn’t a starting player, but when he got in the court, he was practically as good as the rest of them. He was the Captain, the one who led them all, and he knew better than anyone what they needed to win. Even when they lost and had to leave with the loss on theirs shoulders, Kita never regretted not being a starting player. He never looked down on any of his teammates, and he continued to speak proudly of all of them. Even as Atsumu made mistakes and got desperate in the last set in their second year, he helped him learn rather than scold and berate him because he understood the fact of the court - Karasuno was stronger than them in that moment. That’s the law of the court; the strong stay on the court the longest.

Kita is an amazingly understanding and patient man who would rather hear your reasons rather than shut you down. Even when you want to try something crazy, even when you want to go beyond the normal state of things, he’ll listen and he’ll cheer you on if he has faith. Even when he doesn’t, he doesn’t stop you from trying. He just wants everyone on his team to succeed and thrive rather than keep them contained in a locked box. He understood their ideals and their desires, the want to be cool and go farther. In turn, he confronted them on their mistakes and made sure they remembered their lesson next time when those wasteful ideas popped back up in their heads. 

It’s probably what he likes most about Kita, one of the things that made him fall in love with him. He felt like such an idiot when he dragged Kita aside from his grandmother and the other teammates, confessing as his face went bright red like in a shoujo manga. He felt so embarrassed, but he wasn’t the type to run away, he never would be. Even as he expected the inevitable rejection, it never came. He just watched slowly as Kita removed his second button, placed it in his hands, and said, ‘Me too, let’s talk lots more afterwards about this, okay?’ 

The embarrassing meetups and phone calls ensued as he got to see so many different sides of Kita. He liked the way he laughed when he did something stupid or talked about a silly argument between him and Osamu. He felt his heart race as he saw his joyful smile for the first time, the kind that oozed happiness and gleefulness. He felt like he fell harder than he ever did as he slowly got used to Kita’s shy expression, the gentle blush spread across his face as he hid his mouth behind his hand with eyes downcasted to the side. He adored every sight he had never know. Even when they fought a couple times and they both got angry, it was a new side. Even when tears streamed down Kita’s puffy pink cheeks and he felt guilty, he felt so lucky as he hugged the smaller man to him and apologized over and over, vowing to make sure never to hurt him again. 

Kita still scared him with his logical and understanding of people sometimes. He understood people and their desires a lot, so he’s surprised he didn’t go into the mental health medical field. Due to that, he’s able to read people super easily and call them out, like he’s done constantly when it comes to that. He knew he could be self-centered and selfish so he didn’t mind it much when Kita called him out for getting too up his own ass but he didn’t want to call for another reason.

“Ya don’t want to seem uncool to him?” Osamu said, looking a little shocked as he shuffled the rice off of the heated pan and into a bowl. He placed the bowl in front of Atsumu and handed him a pair of spare chopsticks which he took. “Lame.” 

“Shuddup! Like ya could ever understand, I love Kita!” Atsumu cried as he placed the chopsticks accordingly in his hands and began to dig into the meal Osamu had made for him. He knew him better than anyone else, on the same level that Kita does, and he knew he adored eating something a little more on the unhealthy side when he was upset. Something about it just offered a level of comfort he can’t explain but man does Osamu’s cooking taste good. 

“Whatever you say, piss hair.” Osamu rolled his eyes and went to his other customers, checking up on them and making sure everything was to their satisfaction. 

* * *

Atsumu shared a two-bedroom apartment with his brother. It was a nice place, he guesses. The rent was nice and the space is good. Osamu, much to Atsumu’s previous dismay, is a pretty good cook so he always eats good meals at home. He was surprised that Osamu offered to make him lunches to help with his muscle-building and stamina. No matter how much he complained and yelled at him, his brother is a noisy type. He does care for him, even if Atsumu is a little stung by him not wanting to go pro and just wanting to play a few sets on the weekends. 

He kept glancing over at the tablet charging on his desk. He had an itch he wanted to scratch. He wanted to take it off the charger, click the power button, and immediately search for volleyball play videos. He wanted to strategize and think, he wanted to see there were any cool moves out there. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, no matter how much he wanted to. He still felt like shit. 

He turned on his side, burying his face in his pillow. He wanted nothing more than to call Kita and hear his voice. He knows Kita will be logical, and he’ll say the truth of the whole ordeal, similar to how Sakusa did, but he still wants to hear his voice. He doesn’t mind if he doesn’t comfort him because at the end of the day, he knows Kita means well and only tells him these things to help him. His very presence can be soothing sometimes. 

He misses when they lived in the same area. He misses stopping by his work after practice and saying hi, offering to take him out for his break and going to their favorite place down the street from Kita’s house. He misses dragging Kita to his place so he can try a new dish Osamu did the other day that managed to blow him away. He misses being able to hold Kita’s hand and drag him into his arms because he was right there and they both wanted to. They can’t do any of that anymore. 

They don’t want to break up. They both love each other too much and they understand each other’s separate desires. It sounds mature of Atsumu, but really, he isn’t. He still wishes Kita could have joined him but that means leaving his grandmother and the farm he grew himself behind. Atsumu wanted to go pro and above the rest of the them, it was just a difference in passion and want. He got that not everyone felt the same drive or hunger for volleyball he held, he understood that best when he fought with his brother about not continuing after high school. 

So they decided instead of handling the heartbreak and hurt left in the wake of a breakup simply because they couldn’t be in the same place to make their relationship long-distance. He figured it would be hard, but not  _ this  _ hard. He feels like he’s constantly missing and yearning for Kita. Every spare moment, Kita falls in mind as he waits for a new text or for him to call him. He remembers Kita scolding him for spamming his phone once while he was working at the rice field. Their busy lives don’t leave them with too much time to laze off, especially with how they both have to take care of their bodies properly in proper order. Sometimes, they don’t match at all because of Kita’s tending to the farm and Atsumu’s training camps and practice that can go on for hours. 

God, he misses him. 

“Oi, ‘Tsumu, come here!” Osamu calls out to him while he mopes in the bed. What does he want now? Surely he’s not asking for help when it comes to cooking. He set the kitchen on fire last time and managed to burn himself in three different spots! He couldn’t set for a week! 

“Ugh, what do ya want now, ‘Samu?” He yelled back, rolling on his back. He didn’t feel like getting up at all. Once he got in a bad mood outside of a match, he would stay like that until it was resolved or he was practicing again. That’s how it works.

“Stop mopin’ and come here or I won’t make ya lunch anymore!” Osamu called back, making Atsumu groan as he pushed himself up from the bed. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Geez, what do you want you stingy cook?’ He asked, walking out of the hallway and into the main room before he felt his entire body jolt into a spot. He felt his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. “S-Shinsuke?”

“Oh, ya guys are finally on first-name basis?”Osamu said with a smug grin, looking down at Kita. The previous Captain nodded back, agreeing with the notion.

“Yeah, a few months ago he asked if he could, and I said it was fine,” Kita said with a polite smile. “What about you and Rintarou-san?” 

“Ah, yeah, Rin,” Osamu rubbed the back of his neck shyly. What was this? Was there something going on between his brother and Suna? And how did he never notice before? “We’ve been like that since he joined his new team, we meet up regularly.”

“That’s good, long-distance can be really tough!” Kita smiled. 

“Wait - wait - why are you here Shinsuke?” Atsumu asked, immediately regretting his choice of words. “Not that I mind, I’m really glad and all that but you - you didn’t want to meet up last week because of how long trains are and the prices!” 

“Osamu-chan told me you had a rough day earlier,” Kita was blushing. It was light and soft and if he was anyone else, he wouldn’t have noticed. “I wanted to stop by, I had the weekend off either way…” 

Atsumu felt embarrassed having this conversation in front of his brother who was as smug as can be. Sometimes, he felt like he rubbed off on him too much and he hated that about himself. He reached over and grabbed Kita’s wrist, “Come on, let’s go to my room and away from the Grandpa.”

“Oi, my hair isn’t gray anymore!” He ignored his brother’s retort as he walked Kita to his room down the hall on the left and opened the door to let him in. He felt weird having him in his room, it was so different from when he was still at his house with his parents. Even though Osamu was still here, it felt different and new. It was unknown. 

“Your room is nice,” Kita stated, as he shrugged his puffy jacket off. He carefully laid it on the back of the chair by his desk. He glanced over to where Atsumu was frowning as he sat on his bed. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner, Osamu-chan greatly insisted it should be a surprise.” 

“No, no, I’m glad yer here, I’m just - !” Ugh, he sounds so damn uncool compared to Kita, who was completely unfazed by everything. He’s so embarrassed. “I’m just awkward and I didn’t prepare...mentally?”

“Are you asking me or yourself?” Kita asked, his stone-cold logic cutting through once again as he tilted his head in confusion. 

“I know I wasn’t prepared mentally!” Atsumu said, his face bright red. Aah, he would never live this down! 

Kita, cool as ever, sat down on the bed besides him. He looked over at Atsumu with a soft expression that made Atsumu’s embarrassment increase by tenfold. He felt nervous. “Why do you need to prepare? It’s just us, isn’t it? Just like when you visit Hyogo.” 

God, Atsumu felt like a kid next to Kita again, just like they were back in highschool. Kita could honestly be scary without even realizing it or even trying to. “I guess so.”

Kita didn’t seem to linger on it and scooted closer to Atsumu, pressing their sides together. “What happened today? I heard that you guys didn’t have the greatest practice match.” 

Right, that’s why he was here. He completely forgot about that in the midst of having Kita here and near, like he had been yearning for the last few weeks. Just like he thought, Kita’s presence was soothing to the point it made him forget all that had happened. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he didn’t really care because Kita was here and that was all that mattered. 

“I can’t get my damn serve right, the one I told ya ‘bout?” Atsumu frowned, looking down at the floor. “I saw that really cool Russian player do it! It’s like a hybrid, that way they won’t know what hit ‘em!” 

“Really, how does it work?” 

“Well, like, you think they’re gonna go for a jump floater, but now it’s that super powerful serve! And combining ‘em sometimes! It’s like really really cool!” Atsumu grinned, looking at Kita. “I really wanna do it well, but I suck right now, Shinsuke! But aah, it’s so hard, I can’t get it right at all! I totally costed us the game, even if it was just a practice match, even Omi-Omi scolded me and the coach had me go home.”

“Well, it was for the best right? To cool down?” Kita asked, his voice soft and gentle. He’s way too caring and cute. Atsumu just wants to kiss him, but that’s not cool of him at all!

“Y-yeah, I just wish I could get this right though!” Atsumu whined, burying his face in his hands. “I was so uncool, Shinsuke!” 

“I don’t think so,” He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and he looked up. Kita’s face was close, way closer than it had been before. If someone pushed Kita forward by just a bit, he would slam against his mouth. Despite the closeness, Kita’s eyes were shining and bright. “I think you’re really cool.” 

“Ha-hah?” He choked out, not expecting those words to ever come out of Kita’s mouth. It was so unlike him. 

“You’re amazing for even trying something like that. You always try new things, even when they seem impossible. It’s one of the reasons I fell for you. You’re not shy about throwing everything else away and focusing your effort into your new shiny toy.” Kita smiled, his grin wide and soft. It was too beautiful. “How couldn’t you be cool when you do stuff like that? Last time we talked, you said you managed to get one good serve in there, what about this time?” 

“I...I got a couple more good ones in,” Atsumu felt his face go warm. 

“See, you’re improving, isn’t that awesome?” Kita giggled, smiling brightly at him. Unlike when Hinata smiled, the joy that Kita emitted in that expression spread to Atsumu’s core and he happily took it. “You still wanna do it right? Doesn’t that make you really cool, for trying even when it seems like the hardest thing to do?”

“S-Shinsuke…” Atsumu was gonna cry! Goddamnit! 

“Yeah?”

“Can - Can I kiss you?”

At that, Kita laughed out loud. His grin got wider, and it looked more like a smirk at this point. He watched as Kita placed his hands on both sides of his face and bumped their foreheads, looking into his eyes, “Of course you can, love.”

  
  
  



End file.
